


Sweet Dreams | Erisol |

by undersansable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i dont actually like erisol, i wrote this for someone, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersansable/pseuds/undersansable
Summary: "For someone whose dyiing, you seem kiind of happy."





	Sweet Dreams | Erisol |

**"For someone whose dyiing, you seem kiind of happy."**  Sollux Captor held a dying Eridan Ampora in his arms, the violet blooded troll had a soft smile placed upon his face.

Eridan Ampora, the young Prince of Alternia was the target of an assassination that had took place not too long ago in the middle of the night. The mage of the kingdom, Sollux, was sent in to watch over him as everyone else looked to check if the rest of the royal family were unharmed. "I suppose I'm to cry in this situation, right?" Eridan softly chuckled as he spoke, "I guess it isn't howw you expect someone to react to dyin, but I don't mind the thought of death." Sollux looked into the prince's eyes, searching for any sign that he was lying, but nothing but peacefulness showed.

 

"IIt's not really the reactiion anyone would expect.. especiially from the Priince. Aren't you the least biit scared of dyiing? Are you even worriied what wiill happen to the kiingdom once word gets out to town??"

 

"No. And the town wwon't mind..." Eridan turned his head away, and closed his eyes, "they nevver really did care about me. Not evven my family cared much, it wwas alwways Cro they seemed to liked more." He sighed. "No one cares about me.." He had muttered the last bit to himself, but Sollux heard it just as clearly as all the other words. "Someone actually does care. Someone whose been wiith you even before you became Priince.." Not bothering to turn back, and look at the Mage, Eridan asked, "Wwho wwould that be?" His voice was lower this time.

"Me. II care about you. II always have." Sollux held Eridan closer as the words flowed from his lips. The dying troll opened his eyes as he turned his head to gaze at the lower blood before him. "But wwhy..? Wwhy wwould you care about someone as wworthless as me...? There are plenty of other trolls to care about." Violet teardrops were beginning to form in his eyes after he had spoke. "Because," Sollux began, "you're iimportant to me. You were my moiirail before you became Priince; once you did, you barely came out to town unless with the royal family, but we would stiill fiind a way to get you away from them. Even after you started beiing locked up iin this castle, II would stiill thiink of you."

"....Wwe wwent on advventures together, as wwell wwith Fef... before she left." The two sat in silence for a few seconds as they remembered Feferi. Feferi was to be the Princess of the kingdom, but never made it to be so. After a tragic accident happened sweeps ago barely anyone spoke her name, the only reminder of her was her burial area, and a room she once had. The room was always kept clean by someone, no one really knew who.

 

"I miss her Sol..."

 

"We all do."

 

The silence continued for longer. The breathing of the violet blooded troll was slowing down more and more.

 

"If the stories wwere real... the stories wwith happy endins.. howw wwould this end? Wwould I actually havve an happy endin..? Or maybe I wwas alwways destined to end up like this... A selfish prince wwho can't evven care howw his death wwill affect others. More specially, you." Sollux shook his head no, and responded, "Storiies are just that. Storiies. Yours was so much more diifferent than the ones in those grub books. Although... iit would be niice to have iit end in happiiness." He closed his eyes, and reopened them to look at the small freckles on Eridan's face. "You know.. it's not completely selfiish to not care, even iif iit iis pretty assholiish of you.." Sollux took a deep breathe, and held Eridan tighter to his chest, "but that doesn't mean II'll stop cariing...." A yellow tear ran down Sollux's cheek and fell on Eridan's face. "Sol... wwhy are you cryin?" Eridan weakly raised his hand to Sollux's face to wipe away the tears that continued to flow from his red and blue eyes. "You shouldn't cry because of me.." Sollux softly took hold of Eridan's raised hand and held it. "II'm crying because II love you. II love you so much Ampora,and II regret no telliing you before." As best as he could, Eridan curled his finger around Sollux's, and tightened his grip. "Heh... I could say the same Sol... but I nevver guessed you'd actually havve feelins for me." He was interrupted as a cough shook him, blood coming out of his mouth. His eyes closed as the same smile from earlier appeared.

 

Silence.

 

Sollux began to worry that the young prince had past away, but the slow rise and fall of his chest said otherwise. The silence lasted longer as Sollux carefully watched the slow breathing of the high blood. It was so slow, and terrifying, yet looking upon the face of the dying troll, everything seemed peaceful.

 

After so long of silence, Eridan finally spoke again, his voice slow, and soft. "Hey Sol?"

"Yeah Ed?"

"Wwill you do the honor... of bein my-" He took a deep breathe before going on, "of bein my matesprit?" Sollux hugged Eridan softly as he whispered in his ear, "II'd be more than happy to." Eridan weakly hugged Sollux back, and whispered, "I lovve you Sol." His heartbeat soon coming to a stop seconds later.

 

"II love you too, and always wiill. Sweet dreams my priince. II'll be there wiith you someday."


End file.
